Spatial division multiple access (SDMA) is a multiple access technique that uses spatial separation between antenna beams to allow multiple users to simultaneously use a common wireless channel. In one possible application, SDMA may be used to achieve an increase in overall throughput in a wireless network. To implement SDMA in a wireless network, however, techniques and structures for providing downlink SDMA in such a network need to be developed.